Show Me How To Love
by MarkScyther
Summary: Akaito, a 17 year old boy has been sent to have a therapy session with a new therapist assigned by his stepmother. To push the issue further, both school and his mother told Mikuo, the young looking 23 year old therapist, that he my be schizophrenic because the boy claims to have a demon in him. Mikuo sees a deeper wound and want to desperately help, or to show him love. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another one of my stories. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Shion. I'm Dr. Hatsune and I'll be with you four times a week starting today." The man gave a big smile as he sat across from me. "Your mother told me that you have a, um, imaginary friend that you talk to throughout the day. Is that right?" His big aqua eyes stared at me through his glasses.<p>

Just looking at this guy made my blood boil from the inside. He wore a light-green v-neck sweater and a pair of fitted jeans. A clipboard was gently placed on his lap as his left hand clutched onto a black pen. `I don't want to be here. I don't like being around people who has a bright personality for no reason. ... I'm dressed in nothing but a black hoodie and sweatpants. My hair looks as if I just got out of bed and a set of dark bags lied beneath my crimson eyes. ... I don't belong here-´ My thoughts were interrupted once the man spoke again. "This session won't go by fast if you keep silent, Akaito. I'm not going to judge you. I'm just here to help." He leaned forward to lay his free hand on my lap, but I quickly swat it away.

"Don't treat me like a child. I'm pretty sure my age is on that clipboard or yours, so don't treat me like I'm five when I'm seventeen. " I growled to him before I continued. "Kimiku says it's an imaginary friend when it's not." I then leaned back against the leather couch.

Hatsune clicked his pen and began writing on the clipboard. "Two questions, Akaito. Why do you address your mother by her first name? And who are you talking to if it's not an imaginary friend?" He stopped and glanced at me.

"Because she's not my mother. She's my stepmother that married my dad right after I was born. I never considered her as my mom because I didn't pop out her crotch." I gave a light chuckle once I saw his eyes widen from what I had said. "Besides, I told that woman that I was talking to my demon. A demon had sex with my mom so I'm a demon child. ... My father left me when I was twelve. He left me with Kimiku and her son Kaito." I leaned my head back and faced the white ceiling. "I know the questions you may ask; so I might as well tell everything so I could leave." My hand lazily glided down to scratch my crotch. "My name is Akaito Shion. I'm seventeen years old and are currently in the eleventh grade. I choose not to have friends at school because they're all stupid. ... You're my sixth therapist. All the others decided to quit after a week talking with me, so you'll do the same." I glanced at the guy.

He nervously scribbled on his paper as he said, "Well, Akaito. Those were your previous therapists. I'm not planning to quit like them-!" I caught him off guard and snatched the clipboard out his grasp.

He quickly stood from his seat and tried to get it back. Once I stood from the couch I held it up in the air so he couldn't get it. "You're very short. I bet you get taken advantage of a lot." I gave a deep laugh as I watched the man struggle jumping up and down. `You can shatter this one in an instant, though he has strong Will power. ... Drink up his innocence and spit it on his vulnerable face! Shatter him! Shatter this one to pieces!´ I heard my other half scream inside my head. "Of course I'm going to do it. This one is far more entertaining than the last ones. ... I'm just going to take my time with him." I then dropped the board on the floor and plopped myself back on the couch.

Soon as Hatsune picked up the clipboard he kept a hard grip on it while going back to his seat. "Akaito, you're going to have to work with me! You were sent here by both your family and school because something is wrong! I'm not going to quit just because you want to do things to irk me like taking my clip board. ... I'm not going to give up on you that easily." His brows furrowed as he flustered. "You can call me by my first name. ... It's Mikuo."

"Mikuo eh? It suits you." I thought aloud.

Once he heard that he gave a small smile. "Thank you-" He paused as his eyes widened. "Oh! I know what we should do to make you more comfortable!" I rose a brow in questioning. "I know it must be irritating having someone ask about you when you don't know a thing about them; so you can ask any questions in the remainder time. We'll do this at the last hour of each session. How does that sound, Akaito?" Mikuo sat the paper aside and clapped his hands together.

`How does he have such a bright personality? And why does this bright personality want to help me? I'm nothing but a black storm cloud.´ I thought to myself till I heard my inner demon speak. "Isn't it obvious. He came to shine some light in that storming head of yours. But I'm the one who truly has your back." He taunted, but I quickly shook my head and looked off to the man across from me. "How old are you? You look like a high school student." I asked him.

His body jolted a little before responding with, "I-I'm twenty-three. Almost everyone mistaken me as a junior high or high school student. I blame the fact that I'm 5'5 in height. That and my voice not being so deep as the average male." I couldn't help but give a slight chuckle as he explained himself. "I know. I'm way shorter than you because I read the paper you filled out before starting our session. I almost spat my coffee on the paper once I read that you were six-foot one." He then laughed nervously.

"Damn. If you're this short now, I can only imagine how short you were during high school." I laughed once more. "That question lingered in my head ever since I first laid my eyes on you today. Other than that, there isn't much else to ask except to know why you're willing stick with me?" I stopped my laughter and stared at him a bit more seriously.

He stared back into my crimson eyes and softened his expression once he said, "Because, Akaito. There's nothing wrong with you as far as I can see. All I see is a boy who trapped all his past sadness and anger into a dark corner in his mind. There's so much to the point it formed into a shape of yourself. ...You know this very well except you call it your demon when it's really a dark subconscious." My eyes widened in shock with his words. "This is just a guess, but I assume that you're hurting over something else besides your father and mother. ... In truth Akaito, I don't really know what I'm helping you with because I've never had a patient like you before. I can always hear from others that they think you're schizophrenic or have D.I.D. when you're really like everyone else except your subconscious is more surfaced. ... I want to help you because I don't know what I'm helping you with." I stared at him in shock as he tucked a lock of hair behind his left ear. "I guess you can say I care for no exact reason." He chuckled lightly before checking his watch. "Oh my! Time surely goes by fast! I'll go with you to the lobby so you can sign yourself out." He then stood from the couch.

I silently did the same and followed him out his office and down the hall.

`How can one care for no reason? He pisses me off and doesn't piss me off at the same time.´ I thought to myself as we walked inside the lobby.

I immediately saw Kimiku and Kaito sitting on one of the benches. The two rose out of their seats once they saw me walk over to the front desk to sign myself out. Mikuo, however, walked over to Kimiku and held his hand out to her. "Hello Mrs. Shion. I'm Dr. Hatsune, your sons therapist." He greeted. "I must say that this session was decent; we started off with simple introductions and questions. Nothing too complexed. Any further sessions is up to Akaito to decide. He can change therapists at any time if he's not satisfied with our sessions-" "That won't be necessary." I cut in once I was done signing the small sheet.

The three of them stared at me as I walked next to Mikuo. "I'm keeping him and that's final. Don't ask any damn questions on our ride back home. I'm tired." I then pulled my hoodie over my head and began walking towards the exit, but before I could fully walk past Mikuo I glanced at him and gave a quick wink to assure him that I meant what I said.

Mikuo

I gave a small smile once Akaito winked at me. But as soon as he walked out the door both his mother and brother stomped closer to me and asked, "What did you tell him?! He never agrees to a therapist!" His mother looked as if she was about to cry. "Whatever it was, I must thank you a thousand times. Please help him!" She nearly yelled before leaving out the lobby.

I only nodded my head and walked back over to the front desk where Meiko and Rin were.

"For a handsome kid he looked as if he killed a kitten before walking in here. What's his problem?" Meiko tapped her pen against the desk as she asked. "Hell, I'm still shocked to find out he's seventeen. I wish he was your age and you were his age. That way I can go after him." Both me and Rin looked at the brunette and laughed.

"It'd make sense because I look like a high school student. But seriously. ... I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with him." I mumbled in an audible tone. "Though I will admit he's very rude and off on the strange side. It's crazy because it's like that's naturally part of his personality but then again something is obviously wrong. ... This is something our training class hadn't taught us." I placed my elbow on the desk and laid my head on the palm of my hand.

Rin took the clipboard out of my hand and read through the papers as Meiko rose a brow at me.

She stood from her seat and grabbed her purse from underneath the desk. "Mikuo. Care to get a cup of coffee with me and Rin?" She questioned. I immediately nodded my head and began following the two. It only took me a second to realize that Meiko was wearing a pair of black leggings with red platform heels to compliment them. She wore a sheer-red sleeveless blouse. Her lips were painted with a hot red lipstick. Her new hairstyle made her look overall stylish. A new high-low Bob. Her hair was parted and cut so her bangs were covering her left eye.

This would catch any guys eye and make them want to talk to her, but she didn't pique my interest.

Soon as we walked out the building Meiko pulled out her car keys and pressed a button to unlock her Mocha-colored BMW. Once she had done so, both me and Rin hopped in the backseat and strapped our seatbelts on as Meiko went inside the driver's seat.

Rin always dressed in soft colors. For example, today. She was wearing a white button down sweater with a yellow blouse. The blouse came with a white-collar; and with that collar had a soft yellow ribbon tied in a neat bow around it. She allowed her hair to grow out within the past two years, so now it goes down past her shoulders. She kept it in curls while keeping a clean-cut towards her bangs so it wouldn't hang past her eyes. Last but not least she wore a long white skirt that went down to her knees. Her yellow flats complimented the whole outfit other than the fact her glasses made her look like an elementary school teacher.

"You've thought about transferring him to a different therapist? That or moving him to a psychiatrist? " Rin pipped up. "He's obviously going through something heavy. It says here that his science teacher is scared of him after he said in quotes, `Please tell me when you finally get pregnant so I could rape you. That way I can tell people I engaged in a three-some.´ Yet it also states that he has the highest test scores in the whole school. ... It gives the question if he really has a problem or not. But I will say that we all can agree that his dark humour is top-notch to the point it's disturbing." Both me and Meiko cringed a little after Rin read out loud. "He does great in school, but he gives his teachers the creeps with his disturbing humour. He engages in violent quarrels with his stepmother and step brother even though he doesn't really talk to them. ... It doesn't really add." The blonde had then passed me the clipboard.

I gave a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm still not sending him to anyone else. I know I can help him and I'll do it as long as it takes. It's just that to help him I'll need his help in the process. ... He just need someone to stick with him instead of deserting him." I mumbled the last part as my eyes drifted off to the window.

Hopefully we'll get somewhere in our session tomorrow.


	2. Mother Like Son

Sorry for not updating. School really is a hassle, but I'll try getting chapters in as much as I can.

* * *

><p>Once we finally arrived back at home I immediately came inside the house and stomped my way upstairs to my room. Despite the interesting therapist I now have, things are still the same at home. Like how I would lock myself inside my room. My stepmother and Kaito would try to ask me to come down for dinner and I would always tell them to just leave my plate outside the door. Then twenty minutes later she'll drink till she's completely drunk. Her drinking would always result into us engaging in an argument.<p>

This had became the daily routine for me within the past couple of years. I've adjusted to the point I've become numb to her words.

Tossing off my jacket, I plopped myself on my bed facing the ceiling.

My room wasn't of the average teenagers. It was simple. Dark. ... Me. The walls were painted grey as the ceiling was white. I owned a simple twin sized bed since no one ever goes inside my room, nor do I plan to have any sleepover. Even if I wanted one; I'm obviously too old for one.

Before I could even rest my eyes I heard a soft knock come from my door along with the sound of it creaking open. Because of this I had almost immediately shot up to see a certain bluenette standing in the doorway. "Mom would like to know if you want a ride to your therapy session tomorrow?" His eyes were averted towards the floor. Obviously averting them from me.

I only rolled my eyes and laid back down. With a heavy sigh I responded, "What's the point of her asking if she's going to force me in that shitty ass car anyway? It doesn't help much if she always send you, who acts like baby shit, to ask me instead of herself." I heard his breath hitch till I heard my door open again. `That bitch is in here. ... I can tell without looking.´ I thought silently to myself as I turned to my side so I could face the wall.

"Akaito, I ask because I want you to say that you'll accept my offer." Her fragile voice told me her pain, but the way she lingered her words told me that she drank a little. "Does it kill you to show love to your family?! I-I know I'm not your biological mother and you didn't ask to be stuck with me, but please treat me like your mom." It was then that I heard sniffling from the other side of the room.

I kept quiet. I didn't want to feed her the attention she craved. She only does this to me because she know I'm the only one who doesn't care.

"Mom, stop trying to argue with him-" "No! One day he's going look back and say,`Damn, she's gone. I should have treated her like my mother´ cause that's all I've been to you!" Kaito tried to get her out till she shouted at me again. "You act just like your mother. Stubborn like nails." She mumbled beneath her breath, but I caught it.

Once she mentioned my mother I quickly rolled off my bed and stood to face her. Her nose red from the sniffling. Eyes watery and puffy from the tears. And lastly her eyes furrowed in anger from the alcohol.

A laugh escaped her chapped lips. "What? Did I hit a touchy subject?" Strands of blue hair hung in her face. Her white blouse was wet with what I assume to be alcohol by the smell of it. An apron was tied over her knee-length Brown skirt.

My brows furrowed in anger along with my teeth gritting. "Don't ever bring up my mother. You want to be a fucking mom! Well there's your fuckingson!" I rose my voice as I pointed to Kaito who was trying to pull the woman back. To no avail, she broke from his grasp and stepped closer to me. "Why would I treat an alcoholic, emotional, bitch as my mother! Especially one who puts their hands on me all because I don't feed you the attention you want!" We were practically chest-to-chest. "I'm sorry to say, but your crowd left for a different show." I whispered to her face.

Soon as I said that she pulled her arm back and launched it forward so her fist could kiss my left cheek. "You disgraceful son of a bitch! I've been nothing but good to you!" She cried out.

Turning my head back I spat on her face. I watched as the red liquid go on her face.

Her eyes widened at the sudden action. "Do my life a favor and kill yourself." I calmly said before I brushed pass her to head for the door.

I grabbed my gray backpack by the drawer and walked out my room. She never hits me often, but when she does. ... I leave the house for the rest of the day. If I so much as lay my hands on her I could go to juvenile in an instant. Would going there make a difference to anything?

Quickly walking out the front door I pulled out my phone and dialed the only person who I thought could help me at the moment. The phone rang twice before a soft `Hello?´ came from the other line. So as I walked down the street I responded, "Is this Ms. Sakine from the Evergreen company?" I asked.

"Why yes it is. May I ask who is calling?" She asked.

"This is Shion Akaito. I'm a client to one of your coworkers and I'm in need of help for the night." I paused for a second once I heard the woman choke. "If it's too much trouble to ask, I'm kind of desperate for a place to crash. ... Just for tonight. I didn't mean to call you; it was the only number I remembered when I came by this afternoon." I explained briefly.

Stopping by a nearby bus stop I dropped my bag and took a seat on the bench as I awaited for an answer.

Minutes passed by till I received, "U-Um, okay. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you. I'll also try contacting Mikuo on my way."

Just hearing that sentence made me let go a breath I never knew I held. I guess I'm glad I get to stay at someone's house instead of sleeping in an alley. ... Hopefully Mikuo will come too so I could mess around with him. I want to know why he's so damn happy when life is full of shit.


	3. Win-Win situation

Even though this story isn't getting much attention, I'll still continue to update regularly till it does. As always, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Mikuo p.o.v.<p>

I sat across from Meiko inside her small-sized kitchen. It was almost eight in the morning and it was almost time for us to head for work. I told her that I'd come early after she told me that Akaito called to stay over for the night. So now we sat downstairs waiting for the teen to ready himself for the day.

The brunette sighed after she took a small sip from her coffee. "I contacted his home while he was asleep. Apparently his brother picked up instead of Ms. Shion." She spoke. I only rose an eyebrow as she continued. "The boy told me that the two had it out again, so he grabbed his bag and left. He then told me that he didn't stop him because it was safer if he went out."

It was then that my expression softened after running her words through my head. `Domestic violence?´ I questioned myself as I fiddled with the sleeves of my shirt.

I wore white V-neck shirt with rolled up beige pants. I rolled the pants up to my knees since the news reporter said it was going to be hot today. My hair was a little messy because I was in a rush leaving. I so much as forgot to turn off the lights inside the house before I left.

"Look. I'm pretty sure he's not going to wake up anytime soon so I'm going to start heading to work. I'll tell Dell the situation and mark you as having your session with Akaito outside of office area." Meiko stood from her seat and grabbed her purse off the table. "Till then, make yourself comfortable." She lastly told me.

Nodding my head to her she gave a small smile and began to walk out the front door.

Soon as she left, the sound of a door opening came from upstairs. `He's awake?´ I pondered as I continued to sit at the wooden dining table. Meikos place wasn't anything too spectacular. It was a one bedroom just like my own. The only difference was that my home wasn't a two-story house. Even though I am a certified therapist, I don't really make enough to upgrade my living style "It's about time she left. Bitch is annoying." I jolted up from the sound of his voice behind me.

As soon as I turned around my eyes widened in shock. His hair was messy in a nice way. He wore nothing but a black pair of pajama pants that sagged slightly, revealing his blank and red checkered boxers underneath. My stomach felt queasy once my eyes lied on his nicely toned abs.

Because of this I had quickly averted my eyes as he walked over towards the fridge.

"Good morning, Akaito. I wasn't really expecting to have our session here, but it'll have to do because I doubt you'd want to get dressed and travel over to my office, then go home afterwards." I said, trying to brush off the awkward vibe.

Closing the refrigerator door he held a can of Habanero peppers and grabbed the open chair to sit across from me. His crimson eyes were locked on to me like I was his prey. It was a pretty ludicrous thought knowing that I'm the older one in the room.

Swallowing half of a pepper he finally said, "She got drunk, we argued, then she punched me in the face. That's all there is to it." I blinked twice as to how fast he said that. "I had to leave or else I would have laid my hands on her, but I knew she would wanted that. She craves attention from me and I'm not giving her any." He then spoke.

I gave a slight smile before sighing. "Well you've done the right thing. Though I'm still more interested on getting to know you, Akaito." The red-head rose a brow at me in questioning. "I know there's nothing wrong with you; but I will say that there's something bothering you deep down. In order for me to help stop what's bothering you, you're going to have to help me do so. ... You can take your time telling me stuff." My lips tugged into a bigger smile at the teen.

The room fell silent for a minute or two till a deep chuckle escaped his lips. "Why are you so determined to help? It kind of pisses me off." His crimson eyes narrowed at me. "And no. I'm not asking you to respond to that, Mikuo." The sound of my name being called in such strong voice caused me to jolt a bit.

Again the room fell silent. All except the sound of him chewing and swallowing the peppers one by one. But the pattern stopped once he pipped up, "She brought up my mother and I got mad." My head perked up to meet his gaze.

Just looking into that blood-pool read about how mad he really was. `I guess he wanted to take the step first.´ I quickly thought to myself before saying, "Is there something about your real mother that make you mad when she's brought into a conversation?" I leaned forward, giving my utmost attention. "Do you have an idea about why she brought her up during your argument with her?" I questioned.

Pushing the jar to the side he leaned back in his chair.

Akaito's P.O.V.

The question wasn't a hard one. ... It was just one none of my therapists ever asked me. Even though it wasn't hard to find an answer, it still made me feel..., feel so ... . Lost. `Kimiku was just as evil as I. She only show that side when she's drunk. But now that I think about it, she started drinking ever since father left.´ I thought before I responded with, "Because I don't know what happened to my mother after I was born, nor do I know where she went. Same goes for my father." I mumbled in an audible tone. "She talks about her because I think she know something about her whereabouts." I continued.

The thought of Kimiku knowing something about my mother made my heart cringe. Just talking about it made my voice crack a little. It was a secret that I was searching for my real-mom. Same goes for my father. Even though I was twelve by the time he left, I was still too young to understand why he left. All I truly wonder is why he didn't take me with him- "Akaito. It's okay for you to tell me more but if you don't want to, I'll understand." I slightly jumped by the feeling of his hand touching my lap.

I was too busy in my thoughts to realize him moving his chair next to me.

It was then that I shook my head and scooted his hand off my lap. "I'm not some weakling who can't handle things. My skin is tough-" "But it doesn't hurt to show your weakness." The bluenette interrupted me. I looked to see him give a concerned look. "What do you have to lose, Akaito?" His soft voice filled the tensed air.

We stared deeply into each others eyes in silence.

His fragile body was nothing but an inch away from me to the point I could smell his tropical-scented shampoo. Watery eyes staring deeply into my flame-filled ones. I could feel myself lure closer and closer towards his face, so I quickly averted my face the other way.

For a twenty-five year old, I found myself attracted to his venerable frame. Neither women nor men seemed to peak my interest; but this one lured me. ... This innocent boyish-man lured a demon.

"I lost my parents you idiot. ... Next I'll lose myself." My hand glided over to give a quick flick on his forehead. "Enough about me. Isn't there anything depressing in your life? I know no one can be so happy or have just a happy life." I then glanced over to give a cold glare. His brows furrowed a little along with his eyes averting towards the floor.

`Jackpot´ I gave a deep chuckle as I saw him bite his bottom lip.

"I didn't really have a difficult childhood. I lived in a stable-income house with both of my parents and sister. ... The only depressing thing that ever happened in my life was my sister dying." His voice grew softer at that last sentence. Soon as he said it, I then stopped chuckling. "I was always being made fun of in high school, so I was casually bullied on a daily basis because of my feminine frame."

"I was always assumed of being homosexual because word got out of me having a crush on my best friend, Luki. He heard the news and took it brutally. So one day I went to my locker and found a letter telling me to meet him in the school garden. ... I thought he was going to accept my feelings, but I was greatly mistaken once I was ambushed by both him and his friends." Mikuos lips curved into a bittersweet smile. "I was beat up to the point I got knocked out somewhere between the mix. ... Getting beat up felt numb compared to getting beat up by the person you liked for years" He spoke. That was till I unknowingly laid a hand on his head and began running my fingers through his surprisingly soft locks.

Neither one of us spoke a word for the past five minutes. I didn't want to ask him any other question after hearing such story. Even though I'm going through my own problems, it's still hard to not feel bad for others. `Well. Mikuo is basically the only one I felt bad for after hearing a part of his past now that I think about it.´

Feeling the smaller one shift underneath my Palm, I glanced to see him look up. His beautiful eyes staring at me as if he wanted to say something. That was till his lips tugged into a big smile and said, "I wouldn't have thought that the almighty demon-child would be here comforting me." He joked. This caused the two of us to laugh.

"Even though I'm a demon-child, I know when it's time to get serious and feel bad. ... Besides, I don't know how it feel to be hurt by love. Like the `relationship´ type of love to be more exact." I gave a gentle smile before running my fingers through his hair once more. "I'll start being more serious towards our session if you share a little more about yourself in return, Mikuo."

I caught a faint blush spreading across his porcelain cheeks.

With a large smile he eagerly nodded his head in approval. "Most definitely"


	4. Dream-Lesson

Thank you for the review, Lami. It actually made me laugh because I agreed with you. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I sat in the middle of the living-room drawing in my sketchbook. I wore a pair of red shorts and a black shirt. That along with a pair of black knee-high socks. I could hear the rain fall from outside.<p>

My hand paused from drawing once the paper beneath my pencil got snatched away. So I turned my head to my left to see a taller male sit next to me. ... Oh no. This male was no stranger. He was my father. His hair was a darker shade of red, almost resembling mine. His eyes were a sharp crimson. If one to make us stand next to one another, they'd be able to tell in an instant that he was my father.

He stopped looking at the drawing and smiled to me. "How come you don't draw your brother?" He questioned.

On the paper was a drawing of mother and father holding hands with me in the middle. "B-Because Kaito has his mama." I sat down my pencil and gave a slight frown. This had caused the man to give a slight frown as well. Knowing how much I didn't like seeing him upset, I then pointed to the drawing of him and smiled. "But I'm glad Papa is here with me. He's super cool!"

A small silence formed until a booming laugh filled the air. His hand glided over to sit on top of my head and pat it. "You really think so? I still want you to get along with your brother despite having different mothers. You two are still my son's that I love to death." He rose a brow as he smiled. As always I nodded my head eagerly. "Well I'm glad that I'm cool to someone, but look at you. You're very talented at drawing. ... Just looking at your picture made me think your mother was actually here; other than looking at you." I then turned to him so I could pay closer attention. "You most definitely have the shape of her eyes. Sharp. Just like her attitude." He gave a quick chuckle. "Let's not forget her cheekbones. Every time you smile I could see her." He then slipped his hand away from head and towards my sides to start tickling me.

Kaito and his mom left earlier to go to his doctor; leaving me and father inside the house. I was happy.

After a minute, he stopped tickling and allowed me to regain my posture.

"Your twelfth birthday is coming up quite soon. Is there anything in particular you'd like to have?" He then asked. "Perhaps a new sketchbook-?" I stopped him once I passed the picture back to him and said. "... Please Papa. C-Can I have that?"

He slowly lowered the paper and gave me a concerned look. That was until I shakily held up my right pinky to him. His eyes softened a little as he slowly but cautiously brought up his pinky and wrapped it around my own. "You're most definitely stubborn like her, but you're still passionate when it comes to being focused on things just like me." He then gave a half-smile. "I'll give my all to make your picture into a reality..."

My eyes snapped open as I felt cold sweat trickle down the side of my head. The sound of my alarm clock filled the room, so I turned to my side and reached over to the nightstand to hit the `Dismiss´ button.

The clock read `6:30 a.m.´. The time I always get up to get ready for school.

Its been about five days since I've last spoken to Mikuo. Soon we were done talking in our last session, he drove me back home. After all, I had school the next day. So I was pretty much bound to return at some point.

It took me nothing but twenty minutes to take a quick shower, do my hair, and put on my school uniform. A black buttoned up long-sleeved shirt with a dark-yellow sweater vest. I didn't bother to put the tie on, nor bothering to tuck in my shirt. The pants weren't too slim, but enough to make sure the students wouldn't bag their pants. They were black with yellow threading. The school-seal was stitched on to the upper left corner of the vest.

It was obvious that I attended a very wealthy school, though I didn't care.

Grabbing my backpack, I finally walked out my bedroom. The sound of food being cooked could be heard from downstairs. That along with the smell of bacon filling the air.

I took my final step off the stairs and spotted Kaito walking over to give me a breakfast sandwich. "I-It's okay. I made it this time." He pipped up as he handed it to me. Right when he came close to me, I then noticed the band-aid on the side of his mouth. That along with his right cheek being swelled. `Did his mom do that to him?´ I questioned inside my head. "W-We should get going." He then began walking towards the door.

I only slipped on my shoes and walked outside with him.

Since school wasn't too far from us, we always walked. Our walk mostly consisted of neither of us talking to one another. He knew how to keep his distance from me but sometimes it annoyed me.

`My next session should be after school. ... But seriously. What was with that dream earlier?´ I thought quietly to myself as I held up my pinky. "Kaito-San!" I perked my head up to see the little blonde-freshmen run over to the bluenette. "Good morning!" He stopped a mere two-step away from him and bowed eagerly.

The bluenette only smiled, causing the blonde to blush a little. `It's too obvious to tell this kid has a crush on Kaito. He practically does this every morning.´ I thought quietly till he glanced at me. He then waved in my direction causing me to become a bit confused. So I turned my head to see that no one was standing next to me.

He giggled a little before saying, "I'm waving `Hello´ to you, Akaito."

Once he said those words, both Kaito and I eyes went wide in shock. No one had ever waved to me on purpose. So I cautiously brought up my hand and waved it. "Even though you're silent, you're my friend too. Especially since you're Kaito's brother." This time Kaito gasped as my sandwich fell out my hand in further shock. "... Was it something I said?" He then questioned.

Not getting this kid, Kaito then cleared his throat and said, "U-Um. Akaito, this is Len. He's really friendly as you can see-" "Hey! Why aren't you looking at your brother in the eyes?" Len pointed out to Kaito. This had caused Kaito jolt a little as well as glancing at me.

Within that split second, we looked each other in the eyes for the first time in years.

"Well, whatever. Akaito, I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us? It'd be awesome." The blonde began walking backwards so he could face us. Before I could even answer he quickly clapped his hands together and said, "It's settled! You're eating with us at lunch!" The blonde had then turn back around to lead the way.

Soon as he did, I looked over to Kaito and mouthed, "What the hell is his problem?"

He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "I don't know? He's always like this to people I talk to or related with, which is you. I'm sorry-" He then paused for a second. "You're actually talking to me." He then tried to look at me in the eyes again, but broke away after three seconds.

I gave a slight chuckle and lastly mouthed, "... I guess I am."

`Maybe that dream told me to talk. ... It's not as bad as I thought it was.´


	5. Cruel Bonding

Despite the low attention, I shall continue. please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Art class ended about five minutes ago; letting me know that it's time for lunch.<p>

I walked down the hallway with my bag hung over my shoulder. Even though I don't really eat lunch with others around I still somehow continued to walk towards the cafeteria with my bento. `I don't even like my half-brother. His friend is a little too friendly for my taste as well.´ I thought quietly to myself as I pushed the door into the giant room.

Soon as I stepped in students after students began eyeing me. Hell. I'd stare at myself too. You got an anti-social guy who hates just about everyone. That and the fact that I'm the exact opposite of Kaito. I don't smile to others. I hate others who are happy for no clear reason. People fear me for no exact reason- "Akaito! Over here!" I paused in my tracks once I heard the kid from earlier scream my name.

Within a second I spot the blonde standing from his chair by a nearby table. `How annoying.´ I mumbled beneath my breath before walking over.

Not wanting to sit next to the blonde I pulled the chair that was across from a guy with pink-hair. Kaito sat to my left as the blonde sat across from him. "I'm glad you came! Kaito kept telling me to not keep my hopes up." He said. Soon as he did I caught the bluenette jolting a little. "Anyway; how was your day so far?" He then questioned.

Everyone at the table waited for an answer. I only waved my hand sideways, signaling that my response is `Okay´. I then peeked over to Kaito to see his swelled cheek. Being a little curious I asked, "Who did it?"

The question caused the bluenette to jolt in surprise as other two talked to each other. So he adjusted his glasses and eyed me suspiciously. "U-Um, I was trying to set a glass of water by mom's nightstand and I guess the noise I made startled her. So she swung-" I held up my hand to pause him. I've kind of got the clue where this was going. "A-Are you feeling okay, Akaito? ... It's just that you never really talked to me before." He questioned as I opened my bento-box.

I paused for a second and stared into his blue eyes.

"... Sometimes I even know. Especially lately." I started. "Consider this of me giving you a chance." I gave a quick, half-smile. "Now. I'm no relationship expert, but I'm pretty sure that blonde has a crush on you." I picked up one of the nigiri's inside Kaito's box and took a large bite.

He rose a brow once he glanced at the blonde. Once Len glanced back at Kaito, the boy blushed a little before averting his eyes.

"I-I just can't see it." The bluenette sulked a little. I couldn't help but have the strongest urge to smack the shit out of him after hearing that. So I glared at him. "Wh-What's wrong? Was it something I said?" He questioned.

I only rolled my eyes and took another bite of the Nigiri. `He's such a fucking dits.´ I thought quietly to myself as I swallowed. "If you can't see it, then you must be blind- . Hey, are you gay?" I questioned him, causing him to jolt a little. I was practically eating Kaito's lunch even though I had my own. Well, I was mostly eating his Nigiri's and Habanero peppers.

He scratched the back of his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "That's a little too personal-" He paused once he saw me give the `Don't you think I already know that?´ look. "I mean I dated this girl named Teto for three days, but I ended it because I didn't like her. I actually dated her because I felt bad after she confessed to me. Len however. I just can't explain it." He whispered so the other two couldn't hear. "Is it possible to be gay towards one person but no one else?"

Right when he said that I slowly sat down the food in my hand. `I can relate to that question.´

"... Just maybe ...it could be love." I responded. Soon as I did his eyes widened. "What?"

He quickly shook his head. "N-No; it's just that I'd never thought to hear something like that come out of you.- Wait! Are you in love with someone?!" He whispered loudly to me as his lips tugged into a smile. This had caused me to scoot away from him a little. I naturally get creeped out when people smile big like that.

I only sighed as I began to open my bento. It was filled with boneless baked chicken with a side of Habanero peppers and rice. I stabbed my fork into one of the chicken and brought it over to slide it inside Kaito's bento. "I guess, but I don't know if it'll work knowing he's older than me and all. Shit, he might get fired from his job if I tried to pull a move on him-" I paused myself and eyed the bluenette who was smiling like crazy. "And no. I'm not gay." I clarified.

Kaito glanced at the blonde once more, then back to me. "No kidding. I don't think I have a chance either. He look like he's having fun talking to Luki-" He sighed till I dropped my fork and smacked him across the face. "Ow!" The blonde ceased from talking to the pink-head and stared at Kaito.

"Look. Next time you say some stupid shit again I'm back-handing the hell out of you. Now I want you to get up and ask that boy out." I whispered to him. "I can't do that!" He whined as he began rubbing the side of his cheek. That was until I brought out my Art exacto-knife and brought it close to him from underneath the table.

"Either you look forward to getting with him or looking forward to a free trip to the nurse office. Your pick because you know I'll actually stab you." I bluntly told him. The closer I brought the blade, the more he began rising out of his seat. "Say it nice and loud for everyone to hear." I smirked in amusement.

The bluenette nervously stood all the way up and stared at the confused blonde. He then glanced at me with pleading eyes, but I simply shook my head at him.

"L-Len." His voice was soft to the point the boy could really hear, so I grazed the blade against his pants causing his body to jolt with adrenaline. "Please go out with me, Kagamine Len!" He blurted as he bowed. Soon as he did I moved the blade away and put the sculpting tool back inside my bag.

The whole cafeteria grew silent. All except for the sound of me snickering.

`I didn't know Kaito was gay.´ `No wonder his relationship with Teto ended so quickly´ `Is it bad that I'm not surprised by this?´ The students around us began murmuring.

The blonde just stared at Kaito blankly as he got out of his chair and walked around the table towards him. The bluenette stared it him cautiously.

"L-Len I'm so sorry for -" The boy had then jumped on him and pressed his lips against him, causing the bluenette to stumble back. I stared at the too in amusement as I snuck more peppers from his bento. `I'm going to punch him if he says that he still can't see it. The boy is kissing over and over desperately.´

Kaito tried breaking away, but the boy kept kissing around his face. "Oh god" (kiss) "This is a" (kiss) "dream come" (kiss) "True!" Kaito yanked the boy off and stood off the ground, helping the boy up as well.

"Len, Please calm down." He adjusted his glasses. "I don't think we should do that here." He breathed out before coming over to grab his food. "Th-Thank you." He whispered over to me. I only nodded my head in response before I began laughing again once the blonde jumped on him again; but this time Kaito kept his balance.

`Now this was a way to entertain my day.´

(Shion Akaito; Please report to the font office. Shion Akaito; Please report to the front office.) The intercom came on and called for me.

`And it's about to get even more interesting.´


End file.
